


it's a date but it's not

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: The one where the people closest to Aaron and Robert bring them closer together and the boys finally get back together.





	it's a date but it's not

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I deleted a fic the other week because of a few comments I received and tbh it made me not want to write again. But I've learnt that I need to write for myself first and foremost because it's what I like to do, and if people like what I write then that's a bonus :)  
> Like to point out that in this fic Robert slept with Rebecca but she never fell pregnant and Robert didn't do anything involving the Whites, only the boxing is the same.  
> Sorry if there's any mistakes...
> 
> And on that note, enjoy! :)

**Vic**

"It's been months now Robert, and you still aren't ok without him," Vic looked down at Robert sprawled out on her sofa. Last nights takeaway stinking out the living room.

"I'm fine," Robert snapped tiredly. "I wish people would just let it go."

"Well you haven't let it go. Obviously," Vic rolled her eyes and whacked Robert's lap so she could sit next to him. "I want you to be happy, that's all. You are a Sugden. We don't mope around."

Robert smiled sadly. "I'm trying, Vic. I know I look pathetic, but every time I see him it just brings it all back. How badly I messed it all up."

Vic sighed. "You know he still cares about you, he's got the boxing to help him. Maybe you should take up a hobby. Take your mind off things for a bit."

"Couldn't think of anything worse."

"Well I'm sorry Robert, but anything has got to be better than this." Vic placed her head on her older brothers shoulder and felt Robert's cheek rest onto the top of her head. "I hate seeing you like this. So does Diane, you've got to stop acting as though everything's ok. There's only so much drinking and sleepless nights you can go through before you end up in hospital. Or worse."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Please don't worry," Robert placed his arm around her and Vic moved in closer. "I promise."

"I try not to, but it's hard." She moved to look up at Robert, a softness in his face that made her hug him tight. "I just want the best for you and I will never stop worrying about you. Just like you won't with me."

Robert smiled. "I'm lucky I've got you."

Vic slapped Robert's leg as she stood up, a determined smile on her face. "Right, go shower and get changed. We are going out," her finger raised onto the air as Robert's mouth opened in protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

A few hours later and Vic and finally encouraged Robert to leave the house. They linked arms as they walked into The Woolpack. It was quiet and Robert was glad of it, he took a deep breath as he took a seat in the booth near the toilets. Vic came back with drinks and Robert couldn't help but huff out a laugh. "A lemonade? Are you serious, I'm not an alcoholic, Vic."

"Well you won't mind not drinking then, will you?" Vic looked through the menu. "I don't even know why I'm looking, we know we are going to have our usual."

Marlon took their order and they ate their food in a comfortable silence. A silence Robert was glad of, his head felt marginally calmer than normal.

"Thanks for tonight," Robert smiled after dessert.

Vic smiled proudly. "I knew it would cheer you up. It's nice to see you smile properly."

"Drink?" Robert asked, heading to the bar and Vic nodding.

He got to the bar, Charity making her usual unfunny, snarky comment to Robert and Robert replying back with the same amount smugness.

The sound of his laughter came before he actually saw him. He was with Adam, dressed smartly. Clearly been out to town together. The thought twisted in his stomach. Had they been trying to find Aaron a new man? It wouldn't be unreasonable, Aaron was now single, free to do and be with whoever he wanted. The thought still made him feel sick, though.

Robert still had his wedding ring on and he looked at it, jealousy bursting through him. Victoria came up to the bar, Adam wrapping a arm around her and leaning down to kiss her through a laugh.

They had been back together for a few weeks. They had got passed their break up, they now looked stronger than ever. It made Robert want Aaron back even more. If they could do it, why couldn't he get his Aaron back?

Aaron smiled warmly at Robert. He had a glimmer in his eye, the one he got after he'd had a few to drink and it made Robert smile back. "Can I get you a drink?" Robert asked, his face turned into his arm, his mouth covered, like he was shy to utter the words in case of rejection.

Aaron nodded, "why not."

Robert saw Victoria nudge at Adam, her head nodding towards the exit. Adam nodded when he got what she meant and he grinned up at Aaron. "Look mate, we are gonna head off."

"No, stay and have one with us." Robert gave a warning look at Vic. A 'what are you playing at?' look that made Vic shrug with a sheepish smile.

"I think Adam's had enough for one night. You two can still stay and have a drink, though." Vic grinned, "see you both later."

Robert couldn't help but glare at his sister as she smiled smugly on her way out.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to stay if you don't want."

"We can still be mates, Robert." Aaron sighed, "plus I think I need to sit down before I fall down." Robert laughed and they walked to the table, their drinks in his hands.

"You had a good night?" Robert asked, taking a sip of his lemonade. He decided he would give his liver a rest. Victoria was right, it wouldn't harm him to have a break.

"Yeah, the usual ya know." Aaron sipped his beer. "It's good to see you out anyway."

"Victoria practically pushed me out of the door, reckoned I needed it."

"She was probably right," Aaron chewed his lip. "You look tired. Worse than how you looked last time I saw you."

"I'm fine," Robert sighed. "I can't help but miss you, though-"

"Don't."

"I know, I'm just saying." Robert sighed. "So," Robert took a long breath. "Meet anyone tonight?"

"What do you think?" Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert couldn't help but let his eyes linger over Aaron's arms. His body looked more muscular than ever before and he couldn't help but lick his lips. His old confidence washed over him briefly and he spoke before he bottled it. "I don't know, you're beautiful so I'm sure you aren't short of offers."

Aaron couldn't help but blush, he coughed a little and looked away. "Shut up, Robert. Fancy a game?" Aaron nodded towards the dart board.

Robert nodded. "Why not."

They played darts for the rest of night, general chit chat here and there. It felt easy. And it was the happiest Robert had felt in ages.

He would thank Vic in the morning .

X

**Liv**

"Why are you so happy," Liv sucked the milkshake through her straw at her brother and she hated the way he frowned at her, as if he was always this happy and she was imagining it.

"I'm just being normal, Liv." Aaron laughed and Liv kicked him under the under the table. "Oi!"

"Stop lying. Did you get laid last night or something? Liv pulled a 'urgh' face at the thought and Aaron couldn't help but laugh a little more.

"Do you mind?" Aaron looked around the cafe. "No I didn't, not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business if you're bringing people back to our house," Liv corrected.

"Well I'm not," Aaron folded his newspaper. "Right, it's that time again."

Liv sighed. "Do I have to? I've only just come back."

"All the more reason to get back to school then," Aaron smirked.

The door to the cafe opened and Robert walked in. He clocked Liv straight away and smiled at her. He strangely wanted to give her hug, but he was sure he would get a right hook if he tried that.

"Hey, I heard you were back." Robert smiled and pointed at the her chocolate milkshake. "Can I get you another?"

"And I heard you were a cheat," Liv scraped her chair back against the floor and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later."

"Liv!" Aaron called after her but she didn't stop. "I'm sorry," he sighed up at Robert.

"Nothing that I don't deserve," Robert shrugged. "I bet you're happy she's back."

"She's as mouthy as ever," Aaron rolled his eyes. "But yeah, it's nice to have her back."

Robert sighed. "I hope she doesn't hate me too much.

"She doesn't hate you, you know what she's like." Aaron shrugged. "Look, it's just an idea but you can come over later if you want? I think Liv would secretly like it if you did. It's obvious she misses you, she's always talking about you. Even if sometimes it isn't the nicest things being said."

Robert laughed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Robert went to The Mill. All of Liv's favourite munch in hand. She didn't react when she saw Robert enter, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Everything is the same then," Robert said with observation, looking around the place.

"Yeah, I didn't see much point changing everything. I mean, I know it's suave and it's more you than it is me but I've always loved this place."

"Feels like home," Robert said without thinking, making him clear his throat and take the beer from Aaron, now feeling awkward. "Thanks."

He walked over to Liv, placing the bag with the goodies on the table in front of her. "I brought you some of your favourite stuff."

"You think that's gonna make it all better, do you?"

Robert sighed, sat on the edge of table. "No, but it's a start. You know I never meant to hurt your brother. Or you. You were my family."

Liv scoffed. "Why cheat with her then? I know it was hard when he was inside Robert, but he needed you. I needed you," she spoke with honesty and it made Robert reach out and touch her arm.

"I'm sorry ok, I mean it. I want nothing more than to have us back to how we were."

Liv looked at him, her face softening and Robert let a little smile spread on his lips. "What you buy me then?" Robert laughed as Liv stuck her hand into the bag emptying it one by one.

"The blue mnm's are mine," Robert reminded her as she opened them.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We gonna watch a film then?"

Aaron joined them and they watched a film. Liv felt sleepy by the end of it, somehow ending up close to Robert, her head resting against his arm. She looked over at Aaron, a smile on his face and it wasn't at the film. His eyes on Robert.

It was the same smile he had this morning in the cafe. The same look of happiness across his face. How couldn't Robert see it, Liv thought? It was obvious. She couldn't help but smile, however cringey it was. After everything they had been through, they still loved the bones of each other.

Liv cleared her throat and stretched as she sat up at the films end titles. "Right, am off to bed." She looked at Robert with a sleepy smile. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will," Robert watched as she made her way up the staircase.

When Robert looked at Aaron he was already looking at him, a smile hid behind his hand. "What?"

Aaron shook his head, "nothing. Just seeing the way you two are with each other. It's nice."

"Well there's a long way to go, but she knows I care about her."

"And I know too," Aaron removed his hand away from his mouth. "Do you fancy watching another film? I mean if-"

"Of course I fancy it."

Aaron put on a DVD, this time coming back to sit by Robert on the sofa.

He wasn't sure how, but when he woke from falling asleep during the film, Aaron was resting up against him, his head on his chest sleeping soundly.

He heard a creak on the stairs and he turned to see Liv sat there, all sleepy eyed and admiring. Robert smiled and he waved her over. She got up and sat by him, his arm draping around her shoulders. "Don't tell anyone I've let you hug me," Liv moaned, already falling back to sleep, comfortable.

Robert couldn't help but feel like he was almost half way to having his family back.

**Adam**

"Go on Aaron, keep going. Left right, left, left." Aaron punched into the bag against Adam's chest. Breathing heavily as the sweat stuck to his body.

"You're proper going for it today. Gotta watch my ribs lad," Adam laughed.

"Sorry," Aaron sat, squirting water into his mouth.

"Everything alright?" Adam asked, now growing concerned.

"Yeah," Aaron lied. Breathed. "No."

"What's wrong? You've been doing alright."

"It's Robert," Aaron sighed.

"When isn't it Robert? What's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything," Aaron corrects. "He's just there. All the time, even Liv has put him back in her good books. And last night I couldn't help but smile at him whilst he wasn't looking, the way he is with Liv, you know? Then this morning I woke in his arms and he hadn't moved, he just let me stay there." Aaron rubbed a hand over his face, "last night felt like the old days again."

"You two needed your heads banging together," Adam laughed. "Just get back together already."

"How am I meant to trust him, though?"

Adam sighed. "Look, you two are meant to be together. He made a mistake, you can see he regrets it every single day. I know me and Vic are not the same, but she's forgiven me, hasn't she? She's took another chance on me, and now I've got to prove myself to her. And I will because I love her, just like Robert loves you." He stood with the punch bag in between his arms, "life's too short man."

After their session in the gym, Adam bumped into Robert. "Oi, hold up!"

Robert turned, groaning. "I don't want a lecture Adam."

"Alright," Adam laughed, "calm down. I was just asking to see if you wanted to come see Aaron fight tomorrow night?"

"Who with?" Robert worried.

"It's just for fun, Robert. Chill. So do you want to come or not?"

"Does Aaron want me there?"

Adam looked shifty and Robert rolled his eyes. "He hasn't actually said anything, no. But I think he would like you there. Moral support and all that."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Robert arrived at the boxing ring, he sat near the back, not wanting Aaron to see him incase he really didn't want him there. He was apprehensive about being there, he didn't really enjoy the whole boxing thing but he knew it was what Aaron needed and he understood his reasons.

The fight lasted 5 rounds, Aaron knocking the guy down for the last time. The referee raised Aaron's arm in the air to declare with the winner and Robert couldn't help but cheer along and applaud him. He had got this far without Aaron noticing him, but he wanted speak to him. Congratulate him.

Aaron had gone around to the back with Adam and Robert followed. Robert knocked on the dressing room door and opened it to a celebratory hug between them.

"Sorry," Robert looked at Aaron. "Good fight."

"How did you know? Aaron frowned.

Robert looked gingerly at Adam. "I wasn't sure if you'd really want me here, so I didn't say anything to you. I'm glad he invited me, though."

"Thanks for going behind my back, Adam." Aaron hit him on the arm.

"Oh come on, there's been no harm done has there?" Adam looked between them. "Ya know what, I think it's time I left you two to it. I'm not getting shit for trying to bring you two back together."

"Nobody's asking you to," Aaron scoffed.

"Your mopey, miserable faces tell me, and half the village that you want each other back and I'm your best friend doing you a favour, so thank me later. Yeah?"

"I always look miserable, Adam. Your point is invalid." That brought a laugh to the room before Adam left them alone.

"You looked great out there," Robert closed the door behind him. "The hard work is clearly working out."

"It's just a hobby, Robert. I'm not going to be the next heavyweight champion any time soon."Aaron smirked.

"Never know," Robert's eyes found themselves trailing down Aaron's muscled, sweaty biceps. "You've definitely bulked up."

"Are you flirting with me? Aaron couldn't help but feel a hot flush, and it wasn't because of the sweat on his body.

Robert shrugged with a playful smirk. "Take it how you want. Would it be a problem if I was?"

"Goodnight Robert," Aaron said lightly, throwing on his hoodie and grabbing his back pack.

Robert watched him leave and he bit his bottom lip when Aaron stopped to turn back around and he grinned. "No, it wouldn't be a problem."

**Robert**

"Vic and Adam are out tonight, thought you could come over if you fancied? Order a takeaway and have a few cans."

"You've already bought me a coffee this morning, Robert." They sat in the cafe, Aaron's hands wrapped around his mug. "What have I told you about trying to buy me?" Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to buy you," Robert panicked. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come across like that."

"Robert, I'm joking. Relax," he sipped his coffee and pulled his jumper over his knuckles. "I can get us a takeaway tonight, alright? Sick of you picking that Indian place all the time anyway."

"You said you liked it!"

"Only to keep you happy," Aaron smiled. "Tonight it's gonna be my favourite."

"Burger and chips then?" Robert asked, faking disgust.

"Got it in one," Aaron stood up, ready to leave for work and Robert couldn't stop staring. "What?"

"Never stop smiling," Robert watched the blush rise on Aaron's cheeks and held his breath. "See you later."

Aaron didn't say another word. They were meant to be just mates, but he felt that line being crossed. He was supposed to be getting on with his life without Robert, and he thought he was, but now the longer he was spending with him the more he realised he was fooling himself.

Aaron arrived with the takeaway and lager, Robert was dressed the most casual he had seen him in ages in just a t-shirt and jogging bottoms and it made his heart hammer in his chest. Aaron had to admit that he loved him in his suits, but when he was like this, no bravado, it made Aaron more eager for him.

"Thought I'd keep it casual," Robert said, noticing Aaron not moving from the door step and just eyeing Robert up and down.

Aaron smiled as he entered Vic's house, brushing against Robert's chest as he passed to enter the kitchen, his eyes not leaving Robert, "nice."

"Just as disgusting as I remember," Robert licked his lips after food and Aaron couldn't help but laugh.

"You've eaten more than me!"

"Yeah, just to keep you happy. Obviously," Robert rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go out?Thought we could go into town, or something."

"Yeah, why not?"

Robert changed and they headed into town. The night full of drunken people already and Robert almost regretted the idea, it wasn't too late to turn back, was it? Aaron hadn't noticed that he had stopped and he carried on walking. Robert snapped himself out of his thoughts and followed behind Aaron.

"Shall we go in here? Where we had our first drink out of village. Bring back some memories."

"Yeah, cause they were such happy ones." Robert rolled his eyes and opened the door to Bar West. "Come on then, before I change my mind."

They had literally got through their first pint before someone keep up beside Aaron's side and nudged him with his elbow. "Alright? I haven't seen you here before."

He was short. A bit chubby. Punching way above his weight and Robert tried not to spit his drink out at the look of horror on Aaron's face at this guys advances. "Oh, yeah. Just having a quick one," Aaron replied friendly enough.

"Let me get you another," the guy said flirtatiously. "Why don't you come and join me over there," the guy nodded to the table near the window, a lustful look in his eye. He was confident, Robert had to give him that.

"No it's alright, we are going now," Aaron downed the rest of his pint and nudged Robert in his side to do the same.

"So soon? But I don't even know your name," the guy pouted. "You won't regret it if you stay."

Robert sighed now, annoyed on Aaron's behalf. "Look mate, he just said we are going. Get the picture, yeah?"

The guy frowned. "Who are you? His spokesman?"

Robert bit his tongue. What did he say? Friend? Husband?

"He's my husband, alright?" Aaron had spoke and Robert felt himself edge closer into Aaron. He had said husband. Not ex husband, not a friend. He was still his husband. Robert smiled, more at Aaron but aimed it at the guy. Aaron turned around, pulling Robert with him by his jacket. "Come on, coming in here was a bad idea."

Aaron leaned back against the wall to the side of the pub, his breathing heavy. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robert placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Just the thought of someone coming on to me makes me feel sick," Aaron admitted.

"It's bound to happen. Just look at you," Robert breathed. He was closer into Aaron now and he could smell him so close, his scent something he had never forgotten and it made his head spin as if he had been drinking for days.

"I don't want it, I'm not interested."

"I'm glad to hear it. The thought of you with anybody else makes me sick." Robert sighed, his hand stroking down the length of Aaron's arms. Aaron let their fingers brush together before he folded his arms across his body.

"Then you'd know how I felt. How I still feel," Aaron moved away from Robert, he needed a chance to breathe.

"Please don't let that ruin tonight. Or any other night we've spent together lately. Please Aaron, you've got to know that that was the biggest mistake of my life and I'd do anything to have you and Liv back in my life."

"I want to be able to trust you, Robert. We had it all, but it still wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"You know that's not true," Robert pulled Aaron's face up into his hands. "You've always been enough for me, Aaron. I love you for god sake. I miss you more than I ever thought was possible, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I promise I will never let you down again and I can't just forget about you. That's not how it works."

"Robert," Aaron looked down at their feet. "It's just words though, isn't it? You shouldn't say it if you don't mean it."

"You know me, you know me better than anyone. You know how I feel about you Aaron. Nothing will ever compare, let me spend my life proving it to you."

Aaron sighed, his cheek turning into Robert's cold hands and he closed his eyes slightly. "You can start by giving me a kiss."

"You sure?" Robert whispered, not believing his ears.

Aaron nodded, his hands coming up to wrap around the leather on Robert's arm. "Please."

Robert moved in and closed the gap, a moan escaping his lips the minute Aaron's lips brushed against his. Robert couldn't help but smile a little as Aaron's teeth pulled at his bottom lip like they used to do many times before. Robert pushed him back until Aaron's back hit the wall, causing a groan from Aaron's lips.

Robert had missed this and as Aaron's fingers pulled at Robert's hair desperately, Robert guessed the feeling was mutual.

**Aaron**

"Me and Liv were gonna go paint balling today, if you fancied coming?"

"Ah yeah. I bet you two would love to point a gun at me and see me in pain," Robert joked.

"If you're too scared to lose you just have to say no, Robert." Aaron squirmed at Robert's tickles to his ribs. "Get off!"

"I think we both know who'll be the losing side. When do I ever fail?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Aaron joked and Robert rolled his eyes.

"Ok fair point. You are still gonna lose though," Robert was determined.

"We will see you," Aaron winked playfully.

Robert roped Vic along, the Sugden's against the Dingle's.

"Here come the losers," Liv called out, making Aaron laugh.

"You're all mouth, we will soon see." Robert shouted back just as confidently.

Robert and Vic had the best start, they raised two of Aaron's and Liv's flags around the course. Until Aaron fired his pistol and hit Robert right in his ankle. Vic was ahead of him but he dropped to the floor immediately in pain.  
He cursed as he held onto his ankle.

Aaron ran over to him instantly. "Shit, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"It's my weak ankle," Robert explained. "It will be alright. Help me up."

Robert winced in pain. "I'll take you to the hospital," Aaron pulled Robert to him and placed his arm around his waist, guiding him to their stuff.

"No, you stay. Enjoy the rest of the day. I don't need the hospital, promise." Robert started to remove his camouflage clothing and Aaron gave him a helping hand when it come to removing it from his legs.

"I can't just leave you, though."

"Alright, just take me to yours and you can look after me there? Nothing a bag of frozen peas won't fix," Robert smiled at Aaron's eye roll.

"Fine, let me go tell the girls."

Vic and Liv decided to go to the pub for food, Vic's treat.

Robert hopped into Aaron's place and flopped down onto the sofa, raising his leg up onto the table with a cushion underneath.

"Only thing you're missing now is a bell," Aaron laughed and put a bag of peas gentle on Robert's ankle.

"Nah, I'll get you to get me things by other means. Don't worry," Robert raised his lips in a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Don't get too comfortable."

"I can't get that kiss out of my head," Robert said on reflection. His eyes lingering over Aaron's mouth. "I want you back Aaron."

"Where's that come from?" Aaron frowned, his hand still on Robert's leg.

"Oh come on," Robert laughed. "You know I've never stopped wanting you."

Aaron sighed, "what if it all goes wrong again?"

"That's a chance we have to take, but I promise I would never cheat again. You know you are all I've ever wanted and I don't need anything else."

"I'm scared Robert." Aaron admitted quietly and Robert moved his leg so he could sit properly and move closer to Aaron.

"It's hell being without you. But you know, you know I'll keep waiting for you until you feel ready. As long as I know you want what we had back, I'm prepared to wait."

Aaron lowered his forehead to Robert's and shook his head. "I don't want you to wait. I'm ready now, but we take things slow Robert."

"Of course, whatever you want. But promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"We talk. We talk about anything and everything, we don't keep it to ourselves. I want you to be able to tell me anything, ok?"

Aaron smiled, "agreed."

"So we good? Robert breathed, his hands holding on to Aaron's thighs.

Aaron tilted his head to side, placing a soft kiss to Robert's lips and then another, before Robert's hand lifted to wrap around his neck. A moan escaping his plump lips as the kiss deepened.

Robert pulled back for air, "I love you."

"And I love you," he sighed happily. A weight lifted from his shoulder and he smiled into Robert's lips once more.

They were never going to be perfect. They were both going to make mistakes, but they would fight through it this time . They wanted messed up forever, after all.


End file.
